


Jasper's Letter

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Series: Letters from the Dead [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Friendship, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Monty Green & Clarke Griffin Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Clarke gives Monty Jaspers Letter





	Jasper's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So I really needed a fic of Clarke giving Monty Jaspers Letter and i havent seem one yet so i decided to write on myself

Clarke was so happy to be reunited with everyone. Especially Bellamy. Everyone was so surprised she had survived. The reunion was full of tears and "I thought you were dead but im glad your alives". Now they are all talking to her induvidually to really get to talk to her. The first that went was Echo, then Emori, then Harper then Murphy and then Raven. By the time she got to to Monty she knew what needed to be said. "Monty i have something for you." She said. "Wait you have something for me?" He asked her with a bit of hesitation. "Yes i do. 6 years ago i went back to arcadia to scrounge for food and water and i came across this box of stuff. The box of stuff belonged to Jasper." She told him with a look of sorrow. "In that box of stuff was this." She handed him a letter with his name on it in Jasper's scrawl. Monty stood there just staring at the letter in her hands not knowing whether to take it and hug her or rip it to pieces and yell at her. Although he has a feeling Bellamy would probably kick his ass for yelling at her after finding her alive after thinking she was dead for 6 years so he probably shouldn't do that. He looks ip at her and sees understanding. "I havent read it. I thought that whatever was in here you probably should be one to read it first." She told him. Monty took the letter from her hands and hugged her. "Thankyou Clarke. Maybe after all these years I'll finally get closure.". Monty was squeezing Clarke so hard she almost couldnt breathe, but she let him do it cause she knew thats what he needed. After what finally felt like forever he let her go. "Your welcome Monty". She told him sincerely. "Now im gonna go read this and let you talk to the person who has been wanting to talk to you the most and the person youve been putting off". Shes about to say something but stops herself before she can. Monty gives her one final squeeze and goes to find Bellamy. "Hey Bellamy your turn." But all he has to say is Bellamy and hes running to her. He leaves them alone and goes off and finds a tree to sit by. He takes a few deep breathes and opens the letter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Thjs is my first fic on this site and also my first oneshot i hope you liked it. It is also my first 100 fanfic. Thankyou for all who liked it.


End file.
